The Gossip Girl of Polox
by gossipgirlofpolox
Summary: Hey there polox'ers, The Gossip Girl of Polox here, you're eyes and ears into the lives of the Central and Eastern zone Polocrosse players. If you thought your life was hard to manage just wait... try college, horses, and a social life. Jump on your horse and grab a racket because this years tournament season is gonna be a wild ride.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The Gossip Girl of Polox

Hey there polox'ers, the gossip girl of polox here, your eyes and ears into the lives of the central and eastern zone Polocrosse players.

While all the horses were out to pasture, it seems that there was a lot of chatter. We all know we love good gossip. So I'm here to give it to you.

Who am I? That's something I won't ever tell. But, you can be sure I won't ever lie.

Ahhh the Fall, when school begins, and we start to bring our horses in from the pastures. Only a few more months until Tournament season begins all over again. For some of you spring couldn't come any faster.

Tournament season is like a very long holiday. Riding every day to keep your horse fit, then going to school every day to keep your mom happy and then, spending at least two of your weekends a month traveling and playing in tournaments. All of our little Polocrosse players seem to stay in and out of trouble; which gives me plenty to write about.


	2. Chapter 1: Maggie Hastins

Chapter 1

Maggie Hastins

"Who can tell me what the neutral stimulus is in this example? Miss Hastins?"

"Miss Hastins? Miss Hastins, could you please join us here in class and leave your day dream?"

I finally snap out of my day dream and notice everyone is staring at me. I blush.

"I'm sorry Dr. Sullins, what was the question?"

"Now that you have decided to join us; the question was, what is the neutral stimulus in this example?"

Crap, I can't remember any of this stuff. I never finished the notes from the last class. In fact, I haven't taken notes in this class for weeks. I flip through the notes that I have several times before Dr. Sullins exhales, and asks another student to answer the question. I blush again. I really need to be paying attention. I'm going to fail this test on Friday if I don't start listening.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asks me as we walk out of the building. Taylor and I have become the best of friends over the last few months; she always knows when something's up.

"Nothing, just day dreaming as always." I Say. "Tournament season is so close I can just barely reach it."

Taylors laughs, "You and your addiction to that sport. I will never understand how one can be so addicted."

I drop Taylor off at her dorm and circle around to Java City to do some studying. My phone buzzes as I'm walking in. I almost drop everything to see if it's a text from _him_. It is. There has to be something wrong with me. It seems like my world just stops when I talk to him. There's no help for me, is there? I ask myself. I smile when I read his text and quickly send him a witty reply back.


	3. Chapter 2: Tyler (Ty) Jacobs

Chapter 2

Tyler (Ty) Jacobs

"Mr. Jacobs, could you please explain to me why you are once again late for my class?" I flinch as Dr. Abrams calls me out. I turn around to face him.

"Sorry sir, I had an issues getting to school this morning." I say.

"Next time Mr. Jacobs, you will not be allowed in my class. This is college Mr. Jacobs, not high school." Dr. Abrams says to me as he turns back to the smart board.

"Yes sir, I won't happen again." I say. As he continues with his lecture as I hurry back to my seat. I have already missed half the class. Things at the barn this morning were hectic. My schedule lately is hectic to say the least. Sometimes I don't know why I decided to go to college to become a vet. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I'm assuming it's from _her_. She's going to have to wait. I have already missed half this class. I really need to pay attention.

When class dismisses I gather my things and duck my head to avoid Dr. Abrams. When I'm in the clear I pull out my phone and smile. I have never been like this before. She brings out a side of me I never even knew I had. They call it "head over heels", I think? I tried so hard not to be… but in the end she has always turned out to be the best, and the most supportive, and so dang beautiful. She's a great girl. I would be stupid to let her go. She's the best thing that has happen to me in a while.

My phone buzzes again. I laugh. She just makes me smile. I think that's my favorite thing about her. She always makes me smile. I type a quick response, and head for my next class. Maybe I can actually be on time for this one.


	4. Chapter 3: Mary Catherine Santiago

Chapter 3: Mary Catherine Santiago

"Yes mom, I'm keeping up with my laundry. Yes mom, I'm eating. UGH. Yes mom, I'm keeping up with studying and riding. Yes, yes mom. Ok. I have to go mom. Bye mom." I press end.

"Oh my goodness, I only live three hours away and she acts like I live ten hours." I put my phone back in my purse. My best friend Katie laughs.

"She just loves you that's all."

"I know, I know. It's just I need her to be able to just trust that I'm a big kid and can manage all of this. The deal was that if I can keep up with everything I can stay at The University of Texas and play with Lonestar. If I can't then I will be at the community college next year."

"Well you look like you're doing well. And I'm your roommate I should know." Katie laughs.

We walk to the café on campus and get coffee. As we sit down I get a text from my trainer.

*Practice today 3*

Great I think to myself. That's all I need. Practice the day before two huge tests. I guess it's going be a late night.

"What's wrong" Katie asks.

"Oh nothing just got a text from my coach that we have a mandatory practice today at three. I'm going to be up all night studying for all my tests that I have tomorrow." I say.

"Don't go. Tell them you have to study." She says.

"If only it were that easy." I say.

"Why isn't it?"

"Because, practice is mandatory when tournament season rolls around. If I miss I can't compete at the tournament next month. I'm trying to get on the next World Cup Team. So, I really have to go. My coach is on the selection board. When the time comes I want her to know how dedicated I am." I sigh.

Katie sighs as well, "MC, you have to put school first. If you fail out you won't be playing at all. You need to talk to your coach. School comes first, and I think she will agree."

"But, you don't know my coach. She doesn't even listen to any kind of excuses unless they deal with someone dying. Other than that she will say 'Toughen up and get organized.' I just want her to think I have my life together. Which in most cases I do, and tonight when I get back I will study all night if I have too."

Katie just puts her hands up in defeat, "Whatever you say MC."


	5. Chapter 4: Caleb Martin

Chapter 4: Caleb Martin

"Dude, wake up. Martin, wake up." A pillow hits my head. "Martin, you over slept. You missed your nine o'clock." I jolt out of bed.

"Shit!" I say.

I grab my phone and see that its ten forty-five. I have another class at eleven. I throw the covers back and grab my bathroom bag. By the time I finished getting ready it's eleven and I still have a ten minute walk to class, so I run.

The lights are off. I curse under my breath. He has already started. I go to open the door, but it's locked. I look inside and see the class room is empty. Then I see the sign. And I remember class is canceled.

I walk back to my dorm. Justin's still there when I get there.

"He wouldn't let you in?" he asks.

"No, Class was canceled." I say and I throw my book bag on the floor.

"Oh sorry dude, I would have left you alone, had I known." Justin says.

"No, it's ok; I still missed my first class. I had a test too." I say and lay down on my bed.

"Oh man, that sucks." He says.

"My parents are going to kill me if I fail out." I say and cover my head with my arm.

I lay in bed all afternoon until it's time to go to the barn. I'm walking out to my truck when my phone starts buzzing. I check the screen and see it's my mom. I decide to let it go to voice mail. I will call her back after I have ridden, and relived all this stress.


	6. Chapter 5: Anna Grey Hastins

Chapter 5: Anna Grey Hastins

"Jeremy, I need another round of antibiotics for the patient in four and a sponge bath for the patient in two." I say while I'm filling out the last of my charts. "I'm on my way out now."

"Have a safe trip home. Is Harry going too?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes, and I'm hoping he is already home and has the car loaded." I say.

I walk out of the hospital after a long night shift and two hours over time. All I want to do is sleep. Thanks goodness Harry can drive all the way home so I can sleep. I love that our schedules workout so that when I'm home at night he is home from the fire station the same nights.

I pull up in the drive way to a packed car and my fiancé waiting to help me get my things out of my car.

"Thank you for being ready!" I smile and give him a hug and a kiss after he helps me out of my car.

"I knew you had had a long night when you called early this morning. So, I got everything packed and made you brunch. Do you want to take a shower before we get on the road?" Harry asks.

"That would be wonderful, if I could. Thank you so much, darling." I kiss him on the cheek and run in to take a shower.

When I come out of the bed room he has my brunch waiting. I eat it quickly and clean up so we can get on the road.

We climb into the car and get out on to the highway. As soon as we hit the interstate I'm out. I drift off into my dreams of a great Polocrosse weekend with my family. It's been a while since I have been back home. Not since Harry and I got engaged. As much as I love playing with my Carolina club I love playing at home with my whole family. I just wish sometimes that I could convince Harry to play, or at least get him to ride.

I always told myself that I would marry a man who rode horses. But, you can't be picky with men these days. Harry is a great guy, and loves me to the moon and back. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	7. Chapter 6: Jennifer Peterson

Chapter 6: Jennifer Peterson

Ugh why is my head pounding? I think to myself. What is that smell. I open my eyes to find myself on the couch at the sorority house down the street, again. I have got to stop partying this hard on school nights.

Damn it, where are my shoes, and my purse, and my jacket, andddd my pants… I kick myself when I realize what time it is. 11:45p.m. well, my midmorning classes are over. I guess I will just have to make my night classes today…

As I gather/ find the last of my belongings; I make my way to the front door.

"OH well look who finally woke up." Julie is coming down the front stair case. "Thought you might have been dead." She laughs.

"And why would that be so funny?" I joke. "How come you didn't wake me? I missed all my morning classes."

"Cuz, I just woke up too. I partied just as hard as you did last night." She laughs.

"OH…" is all I can say.

I make my way back to my dorm. Thank goodness my roommate is already gone for class. She is such a goodie two shoes and wouldn't approve of my just strolling in. plus, I can't stand it when she tries to lecture me on how to live. I left home to have the freedom to do what I want. I don't need a second mom.

I crash on my bed when I finally get done getting the smell of beer off of me. I have got to stop partying so much. I need to at least be able to get to class the next day. My brother use to do it. I need to know his secrets.

I need to give Ty a call and see how the training is coming along on phoenix. I made it clear I needed a polished Polocrosse horse by March. It's nice to be able to just send off my horse and have everything done for me; makes my life a lot easier.

My phone buzzes.

"Hello." I say.

"Another one? Tonight? 9? Alright, I will be there!"

What could one more night out hurt? I decided if I'm going to be out late that a nap is a must. So I drift off to the thoughts of the party and Polocrosse season where I will get to party just as much and just as hard.


End file.
